An Atempt to Start over
by Kris Davis
Summary: A/U takes place just after Alexis learns she's having Sonny's baby. She and Elizabeth Webber leave Port Charles to start a new life but Jason and Sonny aren't ready to let them go just yet. Ladies and Gents I have finally updated
1. Default Chapter

Untitled (For now)  
  
By DarthKeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own anything GH. But I do own this story and if for some remote reason you want to use this story all you have to do is ask. I am a firm Sexis and Liason fan. And those are the couples that will be included don't like. Tough. DOWN WITH CARLY! (  
  
Summary/ Kristina is still alive. Jason is back in town. Alexis just found out she's pregnant and there is no Alcazar or Brenda.  
  
Prelude,  
  
She had to get out of Port Charles she just had. Elizabeth Webber rushed around her apartment shoving clothes and what not into her army canvas bag. She wiped the seemingly endless flow of tears from her face. First Gia and Nikolas, then Lucky and her own sister Sarah and Now Jason had betrayed her. She just couldn't take it anymore. Shoving the last of her things in her bag she zipped it up. Put on her jean jacket grabbed the bag popped open her window and went down the fire escape. She knew that Jason had guards on her outside the front door. Once she reached the street she started running. Normally she would have taken her car but that would mean she would be too easy to track. So she was going to hitch hike. It took almost half hour to reach the highway. Normally it would have taken only 15 minutes to reach it but it took longer because she spotted some of Sonny's people. And if they saw her it would only take a few for it to get back to Jason. When she finally did reach the highway she just stood there thumb out. She stood there for what seemed forever before a sleek midnight blue car pulled up next to her the window rolled down and she came face to face with Alexis Davis.  
  
"Headed out to I see" Alexis observed slight humor laced her voice "It just so happen I'm headed that way too. Care to get a ride with a friend rather then a stranger?" she asked. Elizabeth gave her a huge smile as she climbed in. She noticed a bag of Alexis's in the back and turned to meet Alexis's sheepish look. With a laugh both women speed away from Port Charles and on to the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
  
  
Chapter One -  
  
"What the hell do you mean she's gone" Raged Sonny Corrinthos the most powerful crime boss on the east coast. Johnny managed to hold his ground though it was not easy. Johnny wondered why the boss was so upset over the fact that Miss Davis had finally decided to leave. Boss made his decision awhile back that he wanted Carly over Alexis so how come he's throwing a fit that she left. This puzzled him even more then the fact that boss had kept bodyguards on her even though she no longer wanted any contact from him. Just as Johnny was about to point this fact out when Jason came storming in.  
  
"Elizabeth is gone" he stated Johnny was surprised by the fury in Jason's eyes. Jason Morgan his boss's right hand man was always so cool and calm. Johnny had to hide a smirk both of these powerful men were in tied in knots because two equally stubborn women would not put up with their shenanigans anymore, Sonny noticed Johnny trying not to smirk and he was furious.  
  
"What the hell is so funny" He roared at Johnny.  
  
"Well boss it looks to me that Miss Davis and Miss Elizabeth got tired of you two fooling around with their hearts and decided to leave. And Since their both gone at the same time that would lead me to believe that they left together. My advice is to let them go. Both are strong women and can fend for themselves but since I doubt you will listen to me I will go and see what I can find" after this speech Johnny turned and strode out of the penthouse leaving two very dumbfounded men staring at the door.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No I'm perfectly serious" Alexis finished as Liz roared with laughter. They both sat in Alexis's new car. The midnight blue car Alexis had just finished explaining to Liz how she had planned her escape from Sonny and Port Charles. She was telling Liz about how Kristina had to drag Ned away after she announced she was pregnant. Liz was laughing so hard she once again had tears in her eyes. But it felt good to have them there from laughter instead of sadness.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me my fellow escapee what brings you to leave Port Charles?" asked Alexis  
  
Liz sighed and said "I caught Jason Kissing Courtney"  
  
Alexis stared at her. Her gaze was sympathetic "Did he see you?" she asked  
  
"No, but I really thought Jason was the one person who would never hurt me" Tears came to her eyes. But she refused to cry. She was done crying. Never again would she shed tears over any of them  
  
Alexis watched out of the corner of her eye she saw the pain in her eyes and could sympathize. Her thoughts turned to Sonny Corrinthos the unknowing father to her precious baby. An idea came to Alexis as she looked at Liz.  
  
"How would you like to come with me and after the baby is born work as her nanny?" Alexis suddenly asked.  
  
Liz stared at her in shock.  
  
"I purchased a house in Kansas City Missouri. It's not two big but it's big enough that you can have the whole third floor to yourself. It has a kitchen, a bathroom and a nice room that's basically all window it has a very pretty view of the city and you could use it for your Studio" Alexis listed off all the perks of coming with her  
  
"And you wouldn't mind having a scatter brain like me coming with you?" Liz asked  
  
"Not at all" was Alexis's reply  
  
"Deal" said Liz and they shook hands.  
  
TBC.  
  
If you want me to continue let me know by reviewing three times. Got it, Good. 


	2. Untitled For Now Chapter 2

Untitled (For now)  
  
A/N Okay I can not for the life of me decide on a story title so I'm holding a contest anyone who thinks they have a good story name. Put it in your reviews and the winner gets a say in the next chapter that is written after the contest. Got it Good. I look forward to your entries.  
  
And now on with the Fic  
  
Chapter Two,  
  
Two weeks later. Kansas City-  
  
You weren't kidding" Liz stared in awe of the house that Alexis had bought. It was three story's tall. It had white siding and a wrap around deck there was a small front yard it was lined with various planets. There where hanging pots everywhere and there were two statues of Lions on either side of the polished oak doors with beautiful stained glass windows. There were huge windows everywhere and the inside was even better.  
  
"O my Gawd you weren't kidding about the inside either" Liz said in awe as she looked around the inside of the house. All the furniture was already there. Alexis just laughed at Liz's reaction though she most admit though hat the boys did a good job when they moved everything in. As she thought of the boys she wondered if Sonny realized that Johnny, Benny and Max had helped put everything into motion for her move. They had even brought the moving truck with all her furniture out here. Alexis did feel a little bad though because each had put his job on the line to help her. But in return the not only do they get her undying gratitude but they each got a get out of jail free card. In return for never telling anybody where she was.  
  
"I could get used to this" Liz's voice brought her back to the present.  
  
"Well I hope so because I plan on staying here a long time" Alexis said with a laugh as they got back to unpacking the clothes that they had brought in the car. They had taken an extra week driving out here and sight seed in order to get used to each other.  
  
Port Charles -  
  
Sonny just stood there staring out the window. His eyes looking but not really seeing the city before him, his thoughts as they had been for the past two weeks where on Alexis  
  
'Where could she be' he thought despairingly.  
  
Jason hadn't been mush better off since Elizabeth had disappeared as well. He had a feeling some of his men knew what was going on but for some reason none were speaking. 'Did Alexis really have that much support among his men that they would lie to me for her ' He thought in a weird sense of awe over just how much power that woman could wield over his entire organization.  
  
"Oh Sonny the bed's getting cold up here" Carly's high pitch annoying girly voice grated on his nerves. Which were super sensitive because he had downed quite of bit of alcohol today he had been drinking to try and get thoughts of his used to be best friend, confidant, his lawyer and his one time lover. 'Oh god' he groaned as thoughts of that night came back to him in full force. He could not believe how stupid he was. He had told her everything would be fine. She trusted him and he broke that trust for what. For a woman who on countless occasions betrayed him and his men. Who used her own son in her heartless schemes?  
  
He had avoided going to bed with her since Alexis disappeared. Then with sudden clarity he knew what he had to do. So he turned and proceeded to do so.  
  
Meanwhile back in Kansas City-  
  
Liz walked down the hall to her new third floor apartment .She loved it. It was way bigger then any of her old places used to be and in return for all this she helped with the bills and would be part time nanny to Alexis's baby once it came. Liz had already grown to love the older woman and her child already. Alexis was like the big sister and the mother she never had all in one. Even though she was only thirty five she was wise beyond her years and yet had a strange vulnerability to her that was like a child's. She had seen just how much Sonny had hurt her when he betrayed her. And Liz swore that she would do everything in her power to protect that woman who was like a shining light to all she meets.  
  
As Liz lay on her new bed her thoughts couldn't help but turn back to Jason. How much he had hurt her. Much in the way Sonny did Alexis they both gave their love and trust to men who at a single notice can just throw it away like an old tissue leaving them to pick up the broken pieces.  
  
"But no more" Liz said determinedly 'Never gain was she going to let any man break hers or Alexis's Trust again.  
  
And so Alexis Davis and Liz Webber managed to keep themselves hidden from the men who had hurt them. Making a life for them out west along the Missouri river - Alexis had opened a small practice and was now working part time helping single mothers keep their children. She accepted the partnership of a young lawyer in the area Kathleen Hugh. They have become fast friends. While Liz has opened a small studio where she sells her paintings on occasion she lets herself be commissioned to paint what ever people want for their businesses or their homes. Both have settled down to a mostly quite life until one February when a new member was added to their mostly peaceful lives.  
  
Alexis awoke in bed a sharp pain over took her and she tried to do her Lamaze breathing but it hurt so much then she felt the wetness between her legs and knew that her water had broken.  
  
"Liz" Alexis yelled as the pain subsided. She rushed or as fast as any woman can rush when she's nine months pregnant. Liz came tearing down the stairs from the apartment above. She knew instantly what was going on. Knowing Alexis was this far along Liz had taken to sleeping in her clothes. She helped Alexis into her robe and she grabbed the pre -packed suitcase. And they were out the door.  
  
On February, 14, 2003 Angelina Elizabeth Kristina Davis made her way screaming into the world with a set of lungs just like her Aunt Kristina Ashton who as you guessed by the last name was married to Ned Ashton for little over a month. They had gotten hitched in Vegas. Benny had arrived as official emissary for the all men back in Port Charles who missed her and sent a lot of baby presents. Never a more shinning mother was ever seen. But there was a bit of sadness in the air over the fact that Angelina looked remarkably like sonny right down to the set of dimples that graced her cheeks to her hair that was so red it looked black. Little did they know danger was just around the corner in the form of someone thought long gone.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N well what'd you think now remember the contest I told you about in the beginning I look forward to your entries.  
  
DarthKeki 


	3. three

Chapter Three.  
  
Port Charles,  
  
"So the little brat moved to the great mid-west no matter I'll have her soon enough" A cold sinister voice boomed through the dark and empty room.  
  
"Excuse me but what are your orders?" A tall and meek man dressed in a butler uniform stood at the door.  
  
"Kill her" The voice order. The man bowed and turned and left the room.  
  
"Soon Natasha you will be out of my hair for good" The voice cackled.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So Alexis how does it feel to be a new mother all us none mother want to know?" Asked Liz as she walked into the hospital room that held Alexis and the new baby Angie,  
  
Alexis sat on the bed and was currently breast feeding Angie she looked up at Liz and her only response was  
  
"Moo"  
  
Kathleen Hugh, Alexis's good friend and fellow attorney, almost cracked rib she was laughing so hard and Liz had tears of mirth in her eyes. This was how Benny found them when he entered the room, He just shock his head and went over to kiss Alexis on the cheek.  
  
"I hate to do this but I got to get back to P.C now. It was great seeing you again and the baby's adorable. But I just got a call from Johnny and the guys request a baby picture."  
  
Alexis laughed "You can take a copy of the baby picture the hospital took. And I hope you have a good trip back it was great to seeing you, and give the guys my love and tell them thanks for all the presents."  
  
"Alexis Breathe" Liz cut in.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed and with some final good byes to Benny before they went back to gushing over little Angie.  
  
@~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't until later that night before Alexis had time just before she had her little Angel all to herself.  
  
"My Angel, My little Angelina" she murmured to the sleeping baby in her arms. Alexis rocked the baby back and forth as she stood and went over to the window looking out over K.C. The sky was cloudy and promised rain. At the thought of the thunderstorm brought back memories of Sunny.  
  
"Oh Angel if only your father could be here" she murmured sadly. But he was back in Port Charles with Carly and Michael and the family that he actually wanted. And that was not her. It still hurt those stupid Black satin sheets weren't even cool yet when they learned Carly had drove herself into the water. And he realized that he still loved Carly. And that their night together was a mistake.  
  
"He promised everything would be fine" Alexis said her eyes watering.  
  
"I hope one day you understand that if he hurt me. What's going to stop him from doing it to you? I will not let that happen." Alexis broke down her tears falling in time as the rain outside started =.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jason Morgan stood on the roof of her apartment building. Her, Liz she had been gone for almost eight months. He had always thought she be here no matter what. No matter how many times he left Port Charles she would always be here to welcome him back. And with all the grief he had given her he never thought she would actually leave. But apparently she had enough when he kissed Courtney. He flinched at the thought. They had been talking when suddenly she just kissed him a sweet thank you for everything kiss no problem right? Wrong Liz had chosen that moment to walk in. She saw she turned and she fled. He had chased after her but somehow she got away from him and by the time he reached her apartment she was gone. It wasn't until he reached Sonny's that he learned that Alexis was gone too. Thank God Carly wasn't there during the following hours because she would have flipped if she heard them going on and on about the two of them. She got upset if you mention that you miss either how would she have react if she learned that they practically went nuts.  
  
Jason stood Narrowed his eyes and said into the night.  
  
"I'm going to find you Liz. No matter what" With that he turned and headed toward Sonny's he had picked up a lead on the girls.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz stared into the night sky from her apartment on the third floor of Alexis's house. Her thoughts on her soon to be new charge Angelina Elizabeth Kristen C Davis. She still couldn't believe that Alexis named her middle name after her. Though everyone was wondering what the C stood for. It was a private joke between Alexis and herself.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Liz jumped out of her reverie at the sound coming from down stairs. Liz walked over to a drawer in her Kitchen and reached into the drawer and pulled a dark heavy object out of it. She held it in her right hand as she silently crept from her Apartment downstairs to Alexis's. as she reached the first floor living room she rounded the corner and Screamed.  
  
TBC..  
  
Lol yeah I evil I want three reviews before I continue and I want your opinions on what the title should be. Got it? Good! Thanks for all your review look forward for more off them. DarthKeki 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
"Damn it Johnny you scared the hell out me" Liz yelled at her intruder.  
  
Johnny stood in the middle of the living room a sheepish expression his face and his hands raised to the ceiling.  
  
"Hi Liz" he greeted his eyes flicked down to the object she was still holding in her hands.  
  
Liz realized what he was looking at and then gave a sheepish expression over the fact that she was currently holding a gun that she had gotten out of her drawer straight at Johnny. They both chuckled as she shook her head and put it down. Then she gave Johnny a great big bear hug.  
  
'What are you doing here Johnny? Benny told not to expect you for another couple of months" Liz was delighted to see him. And was happy to see her too but the reason he was here for a whole different matter. Liz noticed his expression darken.  
  
'What is it Johnny?" she asked her voice quivering a little.  
  
"Someone knows you're here. You and Alexis" she gasped her thoughts instantly flying to Jason had he found her.  
  
"Not Jason or Sonny" he assured her as if reading her thoughts.  
  
"If not them then who is it?"  
  
"I don't know but somebody who's after the business and they know about you and Alexis and the baby" Liz gasped in horror  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know but we have to protect the baby. Liz I need to tell Sonny and Jason where you are" He concluded  
  
"NO! Johnny please no there's got to be something else" she pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry Liz but it's the only way I know you don't want to see them but think of Alexis and the baby" he pleaded with her.  
  
Liz was torn between hiding from them and saving Alexis and the baby.  
  
"Alright tell them it's the only way. I won't tell Alexis though this is the last thing she needs." Liz finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Stay close to her Liz until I get back you're the only thing protecting her" he said softly as he turned to leave. Leaving Liz standing in the living tears unshed in her eyes.  
  
"Liz" Johnny called from the door she turned to look at him "Your doing the right thing" and he left.  
  
"I better get to Alexis" she said to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. Completely unaware that she was being watched.  
  
"We found them"  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
TBC. Sorry folks short chapter I've been up all day on 5 hours of sleep so I'm exhausted review and I'll think about continuing. ( DarthKeki 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five - Final  
  
Johnny stumbled backwards as an enraged Sonny Corrinthos slammed his fist into Johnny's face. Benny and Max who were standing there flinched at the sound of something cracking and had no doubt it was probably some Johnny's teeth.  
  
"You mean to tell me that YOU KNEW! All along where she and Elizabeth were hiding and you did not tell me" He yelled  
  
"Because she swore us to secrecy boss we had no choice if we wanted to keep protecting her we had to know where she was." Benny explained.  
  
Sonny turned and closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. He let himself feel the awe he had for Alexis in the fact that she had enough of his men's loyalty that he knew without a doubt that they would die for her.  
  
"And why tell me now?" he asked pinning a glare on them.  
  
"Because somebody else found her and I'm afraid she is danger." This caused Sonny's head to snap up. He had a wild look in his eye before he calmed down.  
  
"Call Jason and have him meet me at the airport." He snapped as he grabbed his wallet and suit Jacket.  
  
"Bass where are you going?" asked Max.  
  
"To Kansas City" he replied before he exited the room.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Alexis walked through the house singing a soft lullaby to her little Angel that slept peacefully in her arms. Liz sat in this big chair in Alexis's living room watching Alexis hold her daughter and sing. Liz felt a painful ache in her heart. She knew Alexis missed Sonny but she would always have a part of him in their daughter Angelina, but what did she have? Nothing but the bitter memories of his betrayal, Liz pulled out of her reverie to look at her sketching. She had taken to sketching both Alexis and Angelina together. Next month when she was done with her paintings she was going to release a show on it calling it 'Mother's love'.  
  
"Here Liz why don't you hold her for a bit I'm going to go get dressed" Alexis said as she handed her daughter over to Liz who took the sleeping girl and held her gently.  
  
Alexis smiled a sad smile. She new what Liz had been thinking and it broke her heart. She had her Angel and Liz had nobody. With this thought she turned and went to take a bath.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
One month later,  
  
Jason stood behind one of the statues in the Dreams studio. He stood there studying the young owner. Liz turned and greeted more people as they came. He had for the past month and a half taken to watching over Liz to keep her safe while he knew Sonny was doing the same for Alexis. He watched Liz receive a kiss from an enthusiastic young man. And it took all of his control not go over there and pound on him. It had been so hard just watching and not being there to live it with her. But that would change soon. He couldn't take it anymore. He watched her head for her office.  
  
He know his time had come he followed. She didn't realize was behind her until he shut and locked her office door. She whirled and gasped.  
  
"We need to talk" he stated calm and simple.  
  
Her face went from surprised to furious.  
  
"No we don't so just turn around and leave." She told him firmly  
  
"No"  
  
"Wh. What?" she sputtered at his refusal. How dare he? She thought.  
  
"I am not leaving until we talk" he said firmly as took a stubborn stance.  
  
"Fine then I'll leave" she said as she headed to her door.  
  
He caught her arm and whirled her around so they where face to face. Despite her anger and his action her body couldn't help but shiver at their closeness, He felt the shiver and his mood suddenly everything changed. His face softened.  
  
"Liz" he said softly, she looked up into his eyes and the connection that had always been there instantly sparked.  
  
"You hurt me so much" she said her voice tight with emotion.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't know she was going to do that. About a second after she did it I pushed her away because all I could think of was you." He said softly  
  
"You did?" she asked uncertainly  
  
"Yes. Elizabeth Webber I love I always have and know this I don't care if you reject me now I will not give up on us now that I know where you are" he said firmly  
  
"I love you too Jason" she whispered  
  
Jason gave a rare smile as he bent his head and kissed her.  
  
@###@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@  
  
Sonny watched as the woman he loved and adored most in the world carry her- no their daughter out of her office. He knew the little baby in her arms was his he knew from the moment her got a good look at her. She was the perfect mix between himself and Alexis. It killed him that he couldn't hold her.  
  
He watched as she placed the baby in her car seat and knew that it was time for him to make his move. He walked as silently as he could but as she had always been able to do in the past she sensed him coming.  
  
Alexis felt him coming she chalked up to her imagination and wishful thinking until she whirled around and came face to face with the man that filled her thoughts during the day and haunted her dreams at night,  
  
"Sonny" she whispered in a hoarse voice her throat tightening with emotion.  
  
"Alexis" he whispered back the way she had said his name sent chills down his spine.  
  
"What are doing here Sonny?" she wanted to know  
  
"I came for you and our daughter" he replied simply as he watched tears begin to form under her eyelids.  
  
"What about your wife?" she wanted to know. She was not going to let herself and her baby be consolation prizes.  
  
"I don't have a wife Alexis remember you drew up the papers yourself" he said simply as he watched the play of emotions on her face. Oh how he wanted to comfort her but if he got to close to her now she would run. He knew it.  
  
"I thought you married her after she came back" Alexis was confused Carly had specifically told her that she and Sonny where getting remarried. She had even shown her the ring.  
  
"Carly faked her own death just to get back at me because she knew I had moved on and found my soul mate for real this time" He said as he finally allowed himself to take a few steps closer to her.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"You" he said as he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
Neither noticed the man on the roof until it was too late.  
  
One minute Sonny was holding Alexis's face in his hands. The next she gasped grabbed her side and crumbled to the ground. Sonny caught her before she hit he watched in horror as her side bled through a small hole. She had been shot. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest the cold and bitter wind gusted through the parking blowing away the tears that fell unbidden from his eyes as Angelina sensing something had happened to her mother cried.  
  
The End or is it?  
  
@###@###@###@###@###@###@###@##@##@##@##@###@###@###@###@  
  
I'll let you know what really happens to Sonny and Alexis only if I get five reviews. DarthKeki. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue,  
  
Two years later,  
  
"Look Angel there's your little brother and sister" Sonny Corrinthos said as he held his two and a half year old daughter in his arms pointing through the glass window at two little beds side by side..  
  
Angelina Kristen Elizabeth Davis Corrinthos watched as the nurse held up two baby's. One with dark red brown hair wrapped in a blue blanket and the other with dark hair wrapped in a pale pink blanket.  
  
"My brother and sister" she said to her 'Papa' as she pointed to the two bundles.  
  
Despite how young Angelina still was she possessed a almost perfect vocabulary.  
  
"Sonny their adorable" Sonny turned and came face to face with his best friend's wife. Elizabeth Morgan looked extremely happy and content. She and Jason where getting ready to celebrate hers and Jason's first anniversary.  
  
"Hello Auntie Liz" Greeted Angelina. Liz chuckled and swept the little girl out of Sonny's arms and wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
"Liz do mind watching her for a second I want to go check on my wife." He asked as Angelina wrapped her chubby arms around Liz's neck and was chattering away.  
  
"Go ahead Sonny Jason will be here in a minute" she responded to him before turning all her attention back to Angelina.  
  
Sonny gave on last glance at his newborn children, Twins. And slipped off down the hall to where his wife of two years slept. He stood in the door way and watched her sleep. Her brow still sweaty from the extrusion of a double birth, her hair was a mess and her eyes closed wearily.  
  
To him Alexis never looked more beautiful. As he watched her his thoughts flew back two years ago when that sniper had shot her. He held her in his arms and he thought for sure she was dying. After being rushed to the hospital the doctors proclaimed it a miracle. The bullet that had entered through her side went out the other and managed to miss all her vital organs and bones.  
  
Never in his life was he more thankful then at that moment. He came back to the present when he heard her stir.  
  
Smiling he walked to the bed and stroked her red brown hair out of her peaceful face. Again thinking about what a miracle it was to have her here today for the birth of their two new children.  
  
Even though the bullet had missed the doctors weren't sure that she would be able to conceive another child. Which was fine with him as he already had his little Angel, so imagine their surprise when nine months ago when Alexis went in for a regular check up and found out that she was pregnant again.with TWINS!  
  
"Hi" Alexis greeted her loving husband as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi" Sonny replied.  
  
Before either could say more Liz and Angelina came into the room.  
  
"Mommy" squealed Angelina as she tried to climb up to her mother.  
  
Sonny laughed as he scooped his firstborn up into his arms and put her on the bed. As he was doing this Jason entered the room and Sonny couldn't help but crack a smile as he carried a small car seat into the room containing his and Liz's first born Elijah Samuel Morgan.  
  
And following him came two nurses each with one of the twins. The first nurse handed the blue bundle to Sonny and the pink one to Alexis.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Jason.  
  
Sonny and Alexis exchanged looks, and both smiled.  
  
"Alexander Nikolas Jason" said Sonny as he held up his son  
  
"And Michaela Adele Natasha" finished Alexis as she cradled both her newborn and her first born.  
  
Jason and Liz smiled as Sonny sat on the edge of the bed with Alexander. He put his arm around his beautiful wife and never was a man more Happy then Sonny Corrinthos at that moment surrounded by loved ones and his children.  
  
@##@@##@@#@@#@#@#@$@%^%$#^$^#$&%*^%#$%@#%#@$^$%&#@$%!  
  
A/N well that's it people thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think I should do as a sequel. DarthKeki 


End file.
